


"come on, fuck me emo boy!"

by outofdimensions



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Mentions of Mcr, Mentions of One Direction, Mentions of erections, Mentions of weddings, Songfic, Swearing, and no logan, anyways enjoy!!, anyways on with the tags, becuase i miss calling him that, but also in a lusty way, but let me do what i do want, but so would virgil let’s be real, but the writer was too lazy, but then i popped off and just went ....nah, but they are in like the last month or so of high school, but this whole fix is just roman being like haha emo boy go brrr, deciet is called dee, dee is fed up w/ roman, emo boy - ayesha erotica, even if i’ve been reading for it for 2 YEARS NOW, even though i myself am a logan simp, food court, go listen to it its amazing, go them honestly, he just didn't fit into the story, hey look jan and pat are here AND queer!! go team!!!, just in case you were curious, let dee eat his sandwich 2020, mentions of blowjobs, ok that’s everything i can think of, ok?, omg last one, or "mall" if ur american, prinxiety dont deserve that, ro is eating rice paper rolls becuase they are gods gift, ro wants to FUCK, roman is smitten, roman would simp for virgil, shopping centres, soz ro, take a shot for every unnecessary tag, thats it that’s the fic, there was gonna be a sex scene!!, theres not actual sex tho, they are all 18!! no underage here, this is my first fic in the fandom, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofdimensions/pseuds/outofdimensions
Summary: Roman thought he knew his type down to a tee. But when the most beautiful boy he had ever seen walks by him in the mall’s food court, his heart was telling him something completely different.or i had this song stuck in my head for like a week and this is the product of that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	"come on, fuck me emo boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! this is technically, technically, unfinished so if you wanted a part two.... hahah jk...... unless....  
> but really, plz comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!

**_Hey emo boy!_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey emo boy!_ **

Roman thought he knew his type down to a tee. But when the most beautiful boy he had ever seen walks by him in the mall’s food court, his libido was telling him something completely different.

**_Saw this boy at the mall last week_ **

**_Got the kind of look to make me freak_ **

Holy shit. 

_ Holy shit.  _

This must be a crime, there must be some explanation to this boy's attractiveness. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, looks that good caked in black.

Except for this boy apparently.

“Patton, Dee” he groaned out, still focused on the boy walking past, only looking back at the two briefly to be met with the sight of Patton half on top of Dee, only Patton looking slightly guilty about that fact.

“Did you see that boy over there? Did you see him? Did you see the most attractive person walking around like he was so oblivious to his hotness??”

Jesus, he was starting to sound like that One Direction song.

Dee craned his neck to see the direction Roman was indicating.

“Are you talking about that emo over there? I think he goes to our school.”

**_That long ass hair, with the tightest jeans_ **

**_My Chemical Romance on his tee_ **

To Roman’s incredible luck, the boy sat down at one of the tables, not too far away from him, so that now to his view he could see him clearly.

Fuck.

This boy was  _ so hot  _ it was almost unbearable.

The boy has had striking back hair, with dyed purple bangs and highlights so good looking he wanted to run his hands through them. And his jeans; Those fucking black ripped skinny jeans that made his ass look so damn good. And his make-up would normally look off-putting on anyone, but smudged black eyeshadow under his eyes just made him even more attractive. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt too. He wasn't so fond of them, that was more of Remus’ thing, but if this boy wanted him too, he would listen to their entire discography for him.

He needed to know this boy.

**_He looks so sick like he's was dyin’_ **

**_If I said he wasn't hot, then I'd be lyin’_ **

He was starting to melt looking at this boy. And besides, anymore staring and the emo fantasy might notice.

But that thought wasn't completely horrible.

He sighed, and looked back at his rice paper rolls. Patton, who had noticed his extensive staring, removed himself from Dee’s lap, and turned to Roman.

“Romano! Go over there and talk to him already, he's just a cute boy, nothing you haven’t met before” 

“Or sucked off in a bathroom” Dee added with a smirk.

“Dee!” Patton squealed, lightly hitting his chest.

**_Please! Handsome, don't be coy_ **

**_Come on f**k me emo boy!_ **

Okay, no more fucking around, there was the most attractive boy sitting at the table at a food court so close to him, and he was sitting there doing nothing? What happened to his charm??

He could do this.

He could finesse this boy and maybe get a number out of him and then hopefully a date and then hopefully a beautiful wedding with gorgeous flowers and lovely white tuxedos. 

….that was going a little far, but that did seem nice.

Roman gave one last look at Patton and Dee, before going to stand up only to realise that the emo Daydream was getting up and leaving too.

Shit!! 

What the fuck was he supposed to do now???

Following him was a little stalker-like, and he couldn't exactly go up to him and ask for his number while he was walking. 

Was he really prepared to let this boy go? Maybe. 

No, he was romantic at heart and he would not let his daydream get away.

He turned to Patton and Dee, signalling for them to get up.

“Come on, get up, we're going and we're following that boy” he ordered his unfazed friends. 

Dee looked up from a sandwich after making quick eye contact with Patton.

“Is that so you can get your dick sucked? Cause’ if so, there are other ways to get a boys attention than dragging your friends away from their lunch. Besides, you don't even know if he’s gay, let alone attracted to you”

Roman considered this for a moment. Dee did have a point, but there had to be some element of a two way connection, he couldn’t be feeling like this with no reciprocation, could he?

He looked up at the boy again.

As he walked by, the boy with the purple hair made eye contact and fucking winked at him.

He was so hard already and  _ so _ fucking done for.

Fuck it, he didn’t need the others for moral support. He’d find this boy.

**_Come on f**k me emo boy!_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbles if you want (outofdimensions), so we can be friends and scream about sanders sides :D
> 
> also plz let me know about any spelling or mistakes if you see em, and like i said on the top, comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
